


Scapegoat

by ImagineGladions



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, Basically hunting down the Ultra Beasts has already happened but you don't find Necrozma, Canon Compliant, Disappearance, F/M, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Mind Reading, Post-Canon, Psychic Abilities, based on prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineGladions/pseuds/ImagineGladions
Summary: All the Champions in the Alola Region have disappeared and months later the first of four Tapu Ruins are destroyed. Could one person's need for revenge bring an entire region to it's knees?Gladion has had these feelings for a long time but your absence makes him realise he can't hide from them, and he doesn't want to.





	1. The red of light through the trees will stir.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter titles are from Scapegoat, the ending song of Owari No Seraph (because Mika is my son).

The smell of flames wasn’t new to Red. He was climbing the Battle Tree that day when the first wave of attacks shook the overgrown plant. He rushed up to meet the trainers battling within but none of them moved. They just stood there with identical blank and emotionless stares.

Red tried everything, ushering them out, pushing, shoving. They didn’t move. They didn’t make a sound. They just stood there and stared. Red took in a deep breath and spoke. “… Le-”

“Please don’t waste your breath,” A woman with flaming red hair descended from an upper level of the Battle Tree, a Delphox trailing behind her. “Champion Red.”

Red shook his head. “Not anymore.”

“Ah, yes that boy took the title from you – Gold, was it?” She said, pushing aside the skirt of her dress so that she could walk towards him. “I have a proposal for you, Champion.” She raised a brow at him. “Interested?”

Red shook his head again. “No.”

One of the kids behind him collapsed, fingers clawing at his throat like imaginary hands were strangling him. Red tried to reach for the child but he was held back by a strong invisible force. The woman with red hair wasn’t just any class of trainer she was a psychic.

“That was rude, let me introduce myself.” Flicking her hand towards her, Red was dragged forward to face her on his knees. “My name is Prisma. I used to be the Psychic Trial Captain.” She said, tracing the contours of Red’s face with a fingernail. “And I have waited seven long years training and waiting and watching you. You will not say no to me.”

Smiling, she extended a hand to help him up. “Do you understand me?” 

The psychic forced his hand to move up to grip hers but Red resisted, staying right where he was.

Prisma frowned and bent down to whisper in his ear. “If you don’t-” The child cries out in pain again behind Red and passes out from lack of oxygen. “They will all die.”

Red was bombarded by the choice, both leading to destruction if it was allowed to continue. But, for now, it seemed like the best choice was to go along with it and escape when Prisma didn’t notice. So, he nodded and took her hand in earnest.

Prisma chuckled. “You think you will escape me.” She said, leading him out of the Battle Tree and giving her Delphox a signal. “It’s cute.”

Red looked back to the Battle Tree and gasped as blazing ribbons of flame climbed up the structure and burnt mangled branches and bark to the ground.

“There are twins I met in Hoenn. They could read each other’s minds.” She chatted as the Battle Tree burnt, oblivious to Red’s rage. “They were very enlightening in the art of mind reading.” She smirked.

“You monster!” He grit his teeth and lunged at her but was held up by her Delphox. 

Prism lifted up her hand and slapped him across the face, hysterical anger contorting her serene expression into rage. “I’m not a monster. I’m trying to save everyone.” She said, her voice a dangerously low growl. “I’m trying to destroy the system that destroyed me.”

“You just destroyed hundreds of lives.” Red spat at her, his eyes hardening under her scrutiny. “How’s that for your skewed moral code?”

Prisma’s mouth hardened into a line as she turned, her skirt flaring around her. “I won’t waste time arguing with you.” She stepped forward, her Delphox following dutifully after her. “I have much bigger plans than tending to your wounded sensibilities.”

Blue didn’t want to admit that he was worried but he was so Arceus damned  _worried_. His worry helped him push past each Pokemon pitted against him until he made it to your Champion room. “[Y/N]” He says, panting. 

You turn around, taking in his tired and sleepless form, your Championship cloak rippling with the rush of movement. “What happened?” You ask, standing up to support him. You were eighteen now and have defended your Championship title successfully for the past seven years. You were about a few inches shorter than Blue which made you perfect for leaning on. 

“The Battle Tree was burnt down yesterday.” He said and your eyes widen. “The fire department said it was like the fire had a mind of it’s own.” He explained. Gripping your shoulders, he turned you around to face him. “Red was there yesterday and now he’s gone.”

“But, I hadn’t even heard about this. Hapu would have said something!” You say.

“Hapu was too far away. Poni Island is too big with too little a population even after all these years.” Blue shook his head. “All of them, they’re all dead.”

You are quiet for a second. “This is too strange.” You cough out, tears threatening to fall down your cheeks. “It’s not a coincidence that this happened the day Red went there-”

“Sit down.” Blue coaxed you to your seat. “This is going to be hard if you don’t let it out first.”

“But-” You wimper, your eyes welling up with tears that finally started rolling down your cheeks. You felt helpless and weak and after seven years it’s still not enough to protect everyone. You still weren’t good enough.

“Let it out.” Blue said awkwardly patting you on the shoulder.

A pair of footsteps approach and Blue turns to see Hau, all grown up and wearing a coat similar to Hala’s looking at you worriedly. Blue motioned for him to take over and he kneels in front of you, receiving you in an embrace. You collapse into his arms and sob at all the lives lost.

And under the worried gaze of Blue and the Elite Four you promise yourself that you would find who did this and make them pay for every single life they took at the Battle Tree multiplied a hundred fold.

“Blue,” You breathed in deeply. “Tell me exactly when Red left for the Battle Tree and what he said to you beforehand. Don’t leave anything out.”


	2. Everything has gone so wrong.

Blue walked back to his motel on Ula’Ula Island with a heavy heart. The footsteps approaching behind him were light but he heard them anyway and before they could catch up with him he flicked one of his Pokéballs open.

“Alakazam!” He shouted, the Pokéball spinning mid air stopped when it was half-way open. “Alakazam?” Blue reached up and a current of electricity shocked him, pushing him back. “Who-”

A woman stepped out of the shadows, trailed by an Alakazam of her own. “Who indeed, Ex-Champion Blue.” The Alakazam closed its hand into a fist, bringing the Pokéball towards his trainer. “My name is Prisma.” She said, scrutinizing the Alakazam trapped in the devide. “And I have a proposition for you.”

Blue’s hand moved to his belt but he was held back. He looked up to glare at the Alakazam but gasped when it was Prisma with her hand raised stopping him with her psychic force. She smirked, pulling her arm forward and catching the belt in the air. 

“You Champions are all the same, fight first before talking. It’s very barbaric.” She clicked her tongue in mock disappointment. “At least, we’ve corrected one of you… haven’t we?” She curled a finger forward and another form emerged from the darkness.

Blue swallowed thickly. “Red.” He said, eyes wide with disbelief. “You took him.” Blue leveled a glare at Prisma but she remained unmoved. “Red, come on, man.” He tried but Red didn’t move or make a sound or even blink. And that wasn’t unnatural for Red but Blue could sense there was something wrong in how his eyes seemed to tell him to run.

He’d seen that same look on your face that morning and you on his.

Worry.

“If you don’t come with me-” Prisma extended her hand, her fingers flexing.

Blue caught her by the wrist and frowned. “You’ll hurt him.” He looked at Red then at Prisma who nodded in assent. “Why are you doing this?” He asked as Alakazam took him by the wrist and took control of his body.

“Because I joined Team Skull and Aether to change the system.” She hissed angrily. “And they didn’t do it for me.”

“So, now you’ll do it yourself.” Blue scowled.

Prisma grinned, gesturing him forward with a wave of her hand. “Don’t worry, I’ve got the both of you to help me get exactly what I want.” She stared at him and he felt fingers probing his thoughts until they landed on a very specific memory. It was you, just that morning, siting in your Champion seat and the admiration he held for this trainer that was more skilled than both himself and Red. “And I want her.”

Tearing herself away from him, Blue found himself stunned and worried and absolutely helpless under her scrutiny. 

“You won’t take her alive.”

Prisma laughed like it was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever said in his life. “We’ll see about that.”

* * *

When Gladion visits the League that day instead of you sitting in the Champion’s seat Hau is standing there with his Alolan Raichu. In the seven years he’s known you, you haven’t missed one single rematch with him so this throws him off. Way off.

“Where’s [Y/N]?” He asks, groaning at the knowing look on Hau’s face. “Shut up, I know.”

“We all know you’ve been in love with her since we were kids. I don’t know what’s stopping you.” Hau snickers.

Gladion rolled his eyes at him. “Not in love. I had a crush.” He pushed his rough blonde blocks out of his face. Since inheriting Aether his hair had grown and he’d gotten drastically taller towering over most of the people around him by the time he’d turned twenty. “Where’d she go?”

“You know she’s of legal age now and you can date her without being called a pervert, right?” Hau wiggled his eyebrows at him.

“Hau.” Gladion said flatly, completely unamused.

Hau looked at him seriously, giving Gladion his patient Kahuna in training stare. “She’s investigating the Battle Tree, trying to see if it ties in with Red’s disappearance.” He explained. “She’s been at it for a week. I’m surprised you didn’t notice sooner.”

“I’ve been busy.” Gladion said and he was busy. Lillie was coming back soon for good and he and her were supposed to be discussing Aether since their mother’s retirement to help out Professor Oak in Ultra Beast research in Kanto. Namely, they were going to be discussing who would inherit Aether and what they would do with it.

“Yeah, well Blue went missing yesterday.” Hau said, his Raichu chirping next to him.

Gladion blinked. “What? That can’t be a coincidence. Why aren’t the police or the rangers doing anything?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“They won’t make a move without the evidence. You know how they are.” They both winced, expressions sour. “She’s taken it upon herself as Champion to investigate.” Hau shrugged.

Gladion laughed. He’d been doing that a lot more often as he got older. He likes to think it’s age. Hau likes to think it’s because of your good influence. “She’s worse than Hala.”

“Tell me about it, it’s lucky he’s finally letting me take some of his days at the League.” Hau smiled sadly at his grandfather’s rapidly declining health. “You should check on her. She says she’s meeting a friend of Blue’s today at Ula’Ula but that they’ll be checking out a lead at the motel he was staying at.”

“What motel?” Gladion asked.

Hau tossed him a pair of familiar room keys. “ _Your_  motel.”

* * *

When Green hopped off the boat, she was greeted by a man that looked like he could use a nap and a younger girl who wore a fabulous cloak. Needless to say, she was very warmly welcomed. And by warm she meant it was warmer in Alola than in Kanto, that’s for sure.

“You must be Alola’s Champion.” She shakes your hand amicably and Nanu’s a bit warily.

You smile at that. Nanu could be intimidating but he was a thoughtful and responsible person. “[Y/N][L/N], but everyone calls me by my first name. I’ve heard a lot about you.” You said, leading her into Malie.

“If it’s from Blue, don’t believe a word.” She smiled fondly. “And I doubt Red said anything so don’t believe a word. Just assume the opposite of whatever was said.” She jibed.

You laugh. It feels like it’s been too long since you last laughed and it was refreshing. Green was airy and had a light hearted personality about her. “He said you were like this.” You say passively but you know that you’ve caught her attention. “That you had the personality of air.”

“Yeah, he always says I’m airheaded.” She rolled her eyes.

“He said you were light on the soul, actually.” Both of you stopped in your tracks, allowing Nanu to walk ahead. “He said you were… easier to feel than to explain.”

Green raised a brow at you skeptical of what you were telling her. “He said all of that.”

“Well, it’s Blue. He says one thing and means another. I think I’ve finally cracked him, though. After seven years. He’s always said you were hard to explain and easier to experience.” You both smile, giggling as you caught up with Nanu. “He respects you, you know?” You ask.

Green nods. “He’s mentioned you too, which means a lot in Blue speak.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” You scoff.

“You seem nice and pretty.” She said and this time you stop and look incredulously at her. “And you’re a Pokemon League Champion.” She looked you up and down, nodding.

“We just met.” You smirk.

“I’m just saying, why don’t you have a guy?” Green asked.

Nanu stopped, turning around and leveling a bored expression at you that screamed let him go home. “You can take it from here.” He groaned.

“Thank you, Nanu.” Nodding at him, he bows his head to you respectfully and wanders off leaving you and Green together just before the Aether House. “Has anyone ever told you, you ask too many invasive questions?” Green gives you a look and you sigh. “Blue.”

“So?” She bumped shoulders with you. “Blue told me there was a guy who is always smiling-”

“Oh, Hau?” You laugh aloud. “No no. He’s my friend. That would be like you and Red!” You stop speaking, almost laughing hysterically when you imagined stoic Red with bubbly Green.

“He also mentioned some guy with green hair?” Green raised a brow at you, it was hard to believe that there was a guy with natural green hair. You wouldn’t believe it either if you hadn’t met Wally.

“Wally’s a good kid.”

“Ah, I knew it was him.” Green raised a hand, pointer finger pointing in your direction as her eyes twinkled knowingly. 

You pause.  “Him?”

“He mentioned a rival.” She smirked. “An attractive blonde?” She prodded.

“Attractive? Gladion?” You scoff, your nose twitching when you realize you’d given yourself away. “I hardly believe Blue finds any guy more attractive than him.” You add.

“He did say he was more attractive, aggressively so. Which just proves Gladion is quite attractive.” Green leaned her head tilting it closer to yours. “So, is he?” She asked again.

You sigh and nod. “He’s gorgeous.”

“You have it bad.” Green nodded.

“You’re not helping.”

You both laugh.

And then suddenly, you feel air leaving you as if being sucked out of you with a vacuum and you fall to the ground gasping. You could hear Green talking to you, asking if you’re alright. But, all you can think of is the lack of air as your vision goes blurry and a dark figure knocks her out from behind.

“Green.” You groan, your eyes clearing up as you regained your breath. “Green.” You wheeze, pulling out your Pokéballs. The spheres roll out of your hand and towards Green’s unconscious figure laid on the ground almost like they had a mind of their own. You turn and your face ends up inches away from a wooden shoe.

The woman standing over you wore a strange looking yukata and stared at you with glowing purple eyes and you just knew you’d found your culprit. “I was counting on you to investigate.” She said, crouching down to meet you at eye level. “But your friend was… not in my calculations.”

“Let Blue and Red go.” You mutter, still coughing and trying to breathe in all the air you can take. “Take me if you have to.” You insist and she laughs at you. The woman laughs at you and a psychic force lifts you into the air with practiced ease.

“I don’t need to.” She looks at you with glowing eyes full of pity and it’s clear she looks down on you by the way she stares through half-lidded eyes. “I took them to get to you after all.”

“[Y/N]…” Green reached out and weakly reached for one of your Pokéballs. “Run.”

The woman raised a brow at her, looking slightly impressed. “How are you-”

“[Y/N]!!”

All three of you turned and saw a figure in all black running towards you and your eyes widen, recognizing that voice anywhere. “Gladion.”

“Silvally, go!” Gladion tossed the Electric Memory at the Pokémon and shouted. The Pokémon charged forward obediently but was flung back by the woman’s psychic powers. “[Y/N].”

“Sorry for leaving just as the fun begins but we have bigger Wishiwashi to fry, right [Y/N]?” The woman winks and a bright purple light covers both of you.

You try to reach out to Green, to Gladion, but you know it’s useless.

“Gladion…” You can only whisper and close your eyes as the darkness holds you and you are teleported to Arceus knew where.

* * *

Gladion fell to his knees, numbly shaking the other older woman awake. 

He’d failed. He hadn’t reached you in time. He hadn’t done enough.

“It’s never enough.” Silvally nudges his shoulder with its head but steps back when he realizes the blonde needed a bit of time to himself. “Never.”

“You’re…” Green pokes at him weakly with a smile. “You’re the guy.”

Gladion blinks at her, confused. “The guy? Was she-” He bit his lower lip, still a bit sore from lunging at you and rolling on the ground when you’d teleported. “Did she mention me or something?”

Green smiled and whispered five enigmatic words as she too passed out.

“She’s right, you  _are_  gorgeous.”


	3. A voice deserted.

Your eyelids are heavy and droopy and will not open how much you want them to. There was an awful taste at the back of your mouth. You remember because you woke up with that taste in your mouth once when you just started out as Champion. It was an Ether Anesthetic, of course, how ironic that the name would continue to haunt you. You hope she didn’t overdose you because you really didn’t feel like vomiting right now in this rank cell-

“A cell.” You turn your head, trying to get up but when you looked down you found yourself strapped to the bed. “Oh Arceus, no.” You bang your head against the flimsy pillow hearing the clattering of mattress against weak metal.

A short laugh came from next to you and you look to your right. “Better believe it, kid.”

Your eyes can’t close, not now, because it was Blue and he was alive. “Blue!” You tried to get up but fell back onto the mattress. “Are you-”

“We’re fine.” Another groggy voice said from your other side and your eyes widened meeting crimson orbs.

You blink repeatedly, unable to believe what you just heard. “You _spoke_.” You leaned back. “I’m dead. There’s no other explanation.” You comment, Blue snickering next to you.

“Funny.” Red replied monotonously and went back to not talking.

“Aw, no. Red, I’m sorry. I was shocked. Please talk again.” You said, laughing.

Red shook his head stubbornly, tilting his face away since his favorite hat was not on hand to help him cover up his expression. He opened his mouth as if to speak but remembered not to, giving Blue a meaningful stare instead.

Blue sighed. “How are we getting out of this?” He asked.

Both champions looked at you and suddenly a wave of indignation hit you. These two fought Team Rocket, they’d been Champions longer than you. They’d known more and seen more Pokemon than you did. And still, because of a difference in power, they looked to you first. Why should you have to be the strong one all the time? The one fixing things? You bit your lip trying to keep control of the feelings you know were only caused by the despair and nausea from the anesthetic.

You didn’t resent the twenty-seven year olds. How could you when they’d taught you so much? When you looked up to them?

“I’m sorry.” Blue said, recognizing the emotion in your eyes. He’d known that when he and Red were kids. When even if he succeeded faster, Red would be everyone’s Champion. He knew because he saw it in Red every time his neighbor looked at him and every time they exchanged wordless conversations.

Sometimes, Red wishes it had been Blue. And Blue, sometimes he was thankful Red took up the title he realized he didn’t really want.

“She comes around every other hour to probe at our heads.” Blue explained. “She gets farther in every time. I don’t think-” He stops, spotting a shadow passing in front of the frosted windows. “She’s not after me and Red, she only wanted your information.”  
“I already know that! She said that when she attacked me and-” You gasped. “Green!”

Blue and Red’s eyes widen at the mention of that name and were about to speak but the doors swung open revealing Prisma, wearing a lab coat and followed by what looked like a Xatu in a lab coat.

“You’re all awake!” Prisma smiled pleasantly, sitting down between yours and Blue’s cot. “Just in time for a little meeting!” She patted her hands onto her lap and Xatu took its place standing next to her.

You raise your head to look at her, wincing when your vision spun. “Meeting about what?” You ask and a force shoves your head back down into your pillow you feel like your brain is being crushed by the matress. “Innocent question.” You snap, struggling to breathe.

“Let her go!” Blue struggled against his restraints, the weak metal of his cot squeaking angrily as he shifted closer to you.

“I-I-” Prisma lifted a hand to Xatu, making that face she made when she read your mind but with more focus. “Let go, Xatu!” She shouted.

Xatu stared back at her with luminescent light and seemed to frown at her, turning its own Psychic powers against her.

“I said-” Prisma struggled, throwing both her arms out. “Let go!”

Xatu stumbled, angling itself away from you instead hurrying out the door.

Prisma seemed to take a moment to gather herself and in seconds she was back to the crazy psycho who kidnapped you three. “So, I had a proposition, a job I want you three to do and as you know if you do it I won’t hurt any of your little friends.” She explained.

“How do we know you won’t anyway? When you have us under your thumb with those powers?” You asked, face blank. After years with Red, you pick up a few things thankfully. It’s been a useful tool, not being readable on the outside even when you’re panicking inside. “We hardly have the power to stop you.”

“On the contrary, you still have your Pokémon.” She said, tossing Red’s backpack and Blue’s belt at them. Your own belt was nowhere in sight but she handed you a new one with blue and orange embroidery of the sun and moon overlapping. “I even caught you a new team to work on. You’re welcome.” She said, raising some clothing choices in the air all bearing the same sun and moon overlapping.

You trace the embroidery with your restrained hands and find it unlocked by Prisma’s psychic abilities. “What’s this logo all about?” You asked, watching Red and Blue rise from their own beds glancing confusedly at each other.

“Welcome, you three, to my new team.” Prisma held out a sleeveless turtleneck with the sun and moon logo on it, on top of it were pants and boots all in black. Judging by the size, the outfit obviously wasn’t for Prisma.

Prisma smirked. “Team Eclipse.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Anything else you can tell us?” The policeman asked again, the mousy younger man next to him drawing so rapidly his fingers looked blurry. “Does she have any notable features?” He asked.

Gladion sighed in exasperation, having been at it with them for over three hours since he’d reported the incident to the police. “Look, she had red hair. She had an Alolan tan. She wore a yukata that looked like it was one of the shipments Kanto made to Malie City. She had _black irises_. Don’t you have a database that you can check?” Gladion demanded, arms crossed over his chest.

“Shame that a kid can figure out more from a crime than the police can these days, huh?” The policemen jumped up and tipped their hats off, looking like the devil himself was speaking to them. Gladion looked up and rolled his eyes when he realized it was just Nanu. “You don’t need the database-”

“I’m not a kid, I’m twenty-three years old.” Gladion protested.

Nanu lifted a finger to shut him up. “I’ll call you a kid as long as you keep acting like one. I was saying you don’t need the database.” Nanu shoved his hands back in his pockets and motioned for Gladion to follow him out. The moment they stepped out of the office, Nanu coughed into his hands and said roughly. “I know her.”

“You know-” Gladion almost shouted but Nanu covered his mouth, grimacing and muttering about teenage spit. “You know her?” He asked, softer this time.

“Anastasia Price,” Nanu’s eyes flashed as if just saying her name exasperated him. “Was a kid like you when she begged me to let her be a Trial Captain. I told her that the Haina Desert wouldn’t be kind to upstarts.” He said, pushing past the doors of the police station. “It was long before Acerola became a Trial Captain.”

“So, she was somehow hurt in Haina Desert?” Gladion asked.

Nanu stopped and turned to stare at the blonde. “She went in and was never seen again, until Tapu Bulu showed himself to me carrying her in his arms.” He shook his head. “She thought it meant that the Tapu chose her. That she was the rightful Kahuna. I defeated her in battle and never heard from her after.” Nanu shrugged, he was likely to have forgotten all about her with Team Skull just starting to cause trouble at the time but now that she was a problem again it was only fair that he did as much as he could to fix his mistakes.

Gladion’s eyebrows furrowed. “So, why now after all these years?”

“It could be because of these psychic abilities you mentioned.” Nanu suggested. “The only motivation I know that she has is to take me down.”

“No.” Gladion stopped walking and Nanu spun around, sighing at teenage dramatics. “No, she said she wanted _her_. If she wanted you she could have easily walked right up to you.”

Nanu tried to come up with a reason and found none. “What are you trying to say, kid?” He asked.

“She has bigger reasons, more dangerous ones.” Gladion tried but Nanu kept turning around, walking, dismissing him. “She took two ex-Champions just to get her? No one would kidnap Champion battlers when you could take Hau or her mother or anyone else she cared about. She has plans for all three of them and it’s something only the three of them can do!” He stood in front of Nanu, eyes boring into Nanu’s dead uncaring ones. “What have the three of them done before other than become League Champion?” He asked. “What?” He took Nanu’s shoulders and shook them.

“They all led legendary Pokémon into battle.” Green walked up to them both, her bruises healing and your belt in her hands. “Thankfully, hers were just out of reach.” She held the belt out to Gladion who took it tenderly, brushing fingers against the shelling where inside your Pokémon reached to him eager to find out what happened to their trainer. And, in one of them, the Silvally he gave you.

He released your Silvally and your Primarina, not knowing what to say.

“I’m sorry but your trainer isn’t here right now.” He reached out to Primarina who took his hand while your Silvally just nodded in assent. “She’s in danger and I need you to help me get her out of it, alright?” He asked, eyeing them for their reaction.

Both Pokémon looked at each other for a moment and smiled nodding towards the Aether President.

Gladion sighed. He was thankful, really. It would be much easier on him to have your team’s experience fighting legends and Pokémon with power. And, though he wouldn’t admit it, it gave him hope to have something of yours when he had no idea where you were.

“I’ll talk to some people I know.” Gladion looked to Nanu who had started talking out of the blue. “From the International Police. Those idiots at least would listen to you two.” He started dialing and Gladion nodded gratefully.

Pushing Nanu’s cellphone away for a moment, he tried to smile the way you did when anyone in Alola spoke to you. He couldn’t. He couldn’t be you, but he could try his best. “Thank you.”

“Go away, kid. We need our Champion back or they’ll ask me to join the Elite Four again.” Nanu grumbled but smiled when his back was facing the younger blonde. “You’re welcome, kid.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lillie knew something was off the moment she stepped off the boat.

She swept her long hair out of her face, her white cardigan floating in the wind as she slung her bag over her shoulder. She’d been planning to surprise Gladion and Hau and you with her visit but Mele Mele island seemed devoid and empty. No one was boarding the boats, no one was selling or buying by the bay. The vacationers were all gone.

And, that’s when she saw it, the fire crept across the bay jumping from boat to boat the blaze taking it all and sinking them into the sea. She started running, the sailor who took her to Alola and his crew running behind her as fire started coming down from above.

“Professor! Hala! Hau! [Y/N]!” She started shouting as she ran past the Trainer’s School. She noticed that the fire was lessening the farther she got from Hau’oli. She kept running until she bumped into the familiar form of your mother. “Oh, hi-”

“Come inside, you’re… you’re her friend, right?” Her voice seemed to wobble as she let Lillie in. “My [Y/N]’s friend. From before. You look lovely.” She was tearing up and Lillie was confused.

Setting her bag down on the table, she turned to your mom. “Where is she?” She asked.

Your mother blinked at her in surprise then in sympathy. “Sweetheart, she-”

Taking the newspaper from the front, she set it down in front of Lillie who read it immediately her mouth going wide and choking on a sob.

 

> **ALOLA’S LEAGUE CHAMPION MISSING?**
> 
> _The Alolan League Champion went missing this week after two other previous Champions of Kanto were reported missing and is thus considered to be the work of a serial kidnapper. Only this time there were witnesses in the form of Aether President Gladion and Pokémon Trainer Green, an acquaintance of the ex-Champions of Kanto-_

“Where is Gladion now?” She asked, taking her bag again and pulling out her ride pager. Pressing down on the command button she blinked up at the sky.

Charizard hadn’t come.

She tried again but no Pokémon came. Not Tauros, not Stoutland, not Charizard. That meant no flying.

Lillie ran, spotting another younger trainer nearby she made the child face her. “Your ride pager, is it working?” She asked.

“Of course, it’s-” The child looked at her like she was crazy and pulled out his own ride pager with just the Tauros ride registered. Pushing the command, the boy grew frustrated and almost started to cry.

“I’ll have to do this another way-” Lillie pulled some Pokéballs out of her bag, not hearing the familiar footsteps of her friend coming her way.

“Lillie!”

She turned around, tears in her eyes as she melted into a ward embrace. “Hau.”


	4. Parched for Penitence

“Prisma’s trying to keep everyone from leaving the island.” Gladion said, ushering Hau and Lillie to Kukui’s lab where the fire hadn’t reached the island. “Some of Nanu’s informants from the International Police managed to trace her face here in time for us to evacuate everyone from the city to Ten Carat Hill but she’s destroyed the boats and jammed the signal of every Ride Gear on the island.”

He let them settle into their seats before continuing. “The center of the attack is in Hau’oli for now to scare people off but it’s moving closer to Iki Town with every passing moment.”

“Do you think this is… her?” Hau asked, fists curled in dismay.

Gladion looked at him, sensing the distraught in the usually cheerful man’s face. “It probably is, it’s almost the same as the reports on the Battle Tree incident.” Gladion recalled what he’d read in the report. “Raining fire from above. It must be that Delphox of hers.”

“This was her plan, then?” Lillie piped up from her seat. “This was what she kidnapped her, Blue, and Red for, right? That must mean that if she’s in the middle of this fire rain thing then they’re with her on the island!” She cheered.

There was an extended silence as both boys turned to regard Lillie.

Lillie frowned. “We are going after her, right?”

“You just got here, Lillie.” Hau tried to reason with her but she pushed forward.

“It’s taken me too long to come back. Too long before I felt strong enough to-” She choked on a sob and stared straight into her brother’s eyes with the passion she inherited from their mother. “I’m strong enough now to repay her. I know I am. Just let me try.” She whimpered, tears falling down her face in frustration.

This was exactly what she wanted, a way to repay you for all you’d done for her. And they weren’t letting her have it. “Let me show her how much it means to me.”

Gladion frowned, not because he was disappointed.

He knew exactly how Lillie felt. He’d had a lot of things he wanted to make up to you for. Hau had a lot of things he wanted to do to repay you. All three of you were indebted to you one way or another and you all cared for you.

For Arceus’ sake, Gladion loved you.

“I should go alone.” Gladion held his sister by the shoulders and pulled her in, his body shaking with rage and pain from your extended absence. “I’m the one who has these troublesome feelings. They should at least be _useful_.”

Lillie laughed, her arms surrounding him and pulling him closer to her. “We’ll deal with this Prisma character.” She said, finally letting go of him. “We’ll give you an opening, just save her.” She looked at him like she did when they were younger and more naïve and she still believed her older brother knew _everything_. “Save her _and please tell her how you feel_.”

Gladion laughed, his laughter making his muscles vibrate and lifting his mood. “How is mother?” He asked, looking out the window. The fire rain was still falling and moving to Iki Town, with luck, they’d catch sight of Prisma on her way there.

“Impatient.” Lillie smirked at the confused look on Gladion’s face. “Well, the story of the whole fiasco with the Beasts and Nebby is her favorite story.”

Gladion groans. “I knew it. I knew she’d be this obnoxious once she’s snapped out of it.” He turned around facing away from her to cover up the smile on his face.

“She likes her.” Lillie shrugs. Gladion doesn’t see it but he knows that she does. Maybe it’s a sibling thing. Sibling telepathy. “She thinks it’s good that someone can put your stubborn head to rights.”

Gladion whips around so fast his bangs almost poke him painfully in the eye. “I’m not that stubborn.”

“You just stubbornly insisted you’re not stubborn!” Hau cackled, patting Lillie on the shoulder like she’d achieved something worthy of a Nobel Peace Prize. “Like I said, it’s pretty obvious.”

They both made a whipping motion.

Lillie pointed at her brother with a wink. “You’re whipped, big brother.”

With a sigh, he glares at the both of them and crosses his arms feeling like he was a kid again staring at you as you shamelessly entered his motel room with a look of pleasant surprise on your face. So, he does the only thing he can do. He lashes out.

“ _Get out._ ”

 

* * *

 

 

You wake from your drug induced stupor enough to watch Blue being wheeled out of the room. “Where-” You feel cold fingers on your shoulders and flinch away, eyes going to Prisma seated next to you.

Those hands weren’t friendly. They meant pain. They meant thunder and then suddenly, comply or disobey, a shock would run through your body making you twitch and scream and flail like a useless Magikarp.

It’d been a week. You wonder if Gladion has any idea where you are. If he has any leads.

 _Daydreaming is a sin_ , you remember Prisma saying when you leave one of your shock sessions. You hadn’t listened to her but you knew that she was trying to drill the fact of your inevitable submission to her will into your unwilling mind. She’d heard you, then. You’d gone weak and you were tired and you wanted to be saved. You wanted _Gladion_. And you’d said it, his name. You’d given her the key to your obedience.

And when had Gladion started being the meaning of comfort and safety to you? You don’t know. But, he’s- he’s the world to you. He’s the world and _more_.

If Prisma lays a finger on him, it would be you curling your fingers around her neck and _squeezing_.

Given long enough, she will use mind control on you. But, not now. Right now, Prisma has her psychic hold on Blue and she was going to _use_ him.

“Shh, you take a rest. I have big plans for you.” She poked your nose and you shook your head side to side ignoring the dizziness attacking you. “But, for now I’ll have to start the fun. And like every beginning, it’s always the part where you discover the most things about people.” She smirked and took off her coat, looking at your prone form over your shoulder.

“I’m sure your little Mele Mele Island will welcome me with open arms!”

You thrash in your restraints and growl. “Don’t you touch them!” You scream, waking Red. But, you’re too far gone in the possibilities, in the visions of Mele Mele bathed in Red. Of your mother and Professor Kukui and Hala caught in her psychic control. I need to get out, I need to protect them, you mutter, tearing at your restraints with your nails and breaking your thumbs to try and free yourself.

“No!” Prisma tossed a Pokéball in the air and a Gothitelle emerged from it, securing your restraints and hitting you with a mild Confusion attack. “Get some _rest_.”

“I’ll kill you.” You murmur as your vision grows dark again. You grit your teeth and tilt your head up. If you were going back into the abyss, you’d make sure Prisma knows exactly who she’s dealing with and that your face as you make this threat – this promise – is the last that she sees before she sets Mele Mele ablaze. “If you even look at them wrong- if you _touch_ them…”

“I’ll destroy you.” You growl. “And you’ll be nothing but _ash_ when I’m through.”

 

* * *

 

 

A quake shook the house and all three of them ran out, watching as the fire rained down on Iki Town – long evacuated by Hau and Gladion – and stopped.

“It’s stopped.” Hau said, kind of stating the blatantly obvious at this point. “Why’s it stopped?” He asked, hands twitching to the Pokéballs at his waist.

Gladion pulled your Pokéballs from his own dark coat and stepped forward. “I don’t know.” Releasing your Silvally and his Silvally, he turned to Hau and Lillie with a grim frown.

 

Gladion’s team was strong, but yours was almost unbelievable.

Each one of them stayed by his side to receive orders and carried them out so quickly it was terrifying. It was like each of them wanted it to be done so that they could have you back sooner. He’s glad for their acceptance of him as their temporary trainer, a little hesitant when he first called all of them out. But, the wild Pokémon were so distraught by the fire raining from the sky earlier that they were lashing out with every twitch you three made while walking through the tall grass.

Your Pokémon dealt with them easily and cleared a path for all three of you to follow where the lines of the quakes were coming from and standing in front of the bridge leading to the Ruins of Conflict.

“This brings back memories.” Lillie rolled her sleeves up and smirked, pulling out a Pokéball.

Hau laughed, his Alolan Raichu floating about and around him eager to battle. “Good memories, of course.” He said, turning to Gladion for guidance. “What’s the plan?”

Gladion’s own Silvally stood next to him, giving his trainer an affirmative nod. “Be on your guard.” He said with a finality that implied they might not make it out of this one alive. “We don’t know what to expect so we need to anticipate everything. You both cover Prisma, I’ll deal with… whichever one of them is with her.”

“And if none of them are with her?” Hau asked, looking disturbingly serious.

“Then we take Prisma in.” Gladion started crossing the bridge, his shoes making ominous noises as he walked. “And we make her talk.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was dark again. You were so tired of the dark. So sick of this reality where every time you find a way out you are shoved back down.

“Rest.” You speak, to yourself if anything because you’ve tried before. Speaking doesn’t work, not in this world between consciousness and unconsciousness. “I just want to rest.” You say, but when the bright white light comes to answer your prayer you kick it far far away from you.

You might be tired but you aren’t about to die, not when Alola needs you now more than ever.

“I am their Champion.” You groan.

The abyss suddenly hummed with another presence probing and invading your space, trying to set up home in your mind. You pushed back against the force and it makes a distressed noise like you’d smacked it across the face.

“You are… untenable.” The voice said, eerily familiar sounding. “Your mind has _traps_.”

You don’t know what it means but whatever you were doing must have been working so you continue to push it back. “I’ll take it as a compliment. Who are you?” You ask.

A tinkling laughter echoes around you and sinks into your skin. “I am your ward, Lady Anastasia’s Gothitelle.” She stops laughing. “And you will be mine. In fact-”

You feel yourself losing control of your body, your hand coming up to slap you on the face. “What’s happening?” You ask yourself, trying to stop your hand and failing.

Gothitelle let out a shorter pleased laugh this time and you just know she is smiling. “All humans will be ours as Lady Anastasia is making sure of.”

 

* * *

 

 

Prisma smirked and waved an arm as Gladion and the rest arrived.

Gladion managed to bite back a growl. Of course she would anticipate their arrival. She was psychic. She was probably reading his mind now-

“So sorry to disappoint you but she isn’t here today.” Prisma giggled, tossing a Pokéball in the air. “And you brought a friend too! Such a shame.” She pouted, clicking her tongue. “Well, we’ll see if you stick around maybe you’ll see her.”

Hau’s Raichu hovered in front of her, stopping her from leaving.

“Oh, so cute.” Her face turned stony as she shifted her hand to the left sending Raichu sailing through the air and towards one of the large rocks. “Out of my way.”

“Raichu!” Hau ran for his Pokémon and Lillie ran forward.

Lillie tossed a Pokéball in the air, revealing a Glaceon. “Gladeon, go!” She shouted and her Glaceon – named apparently after Gladion – surged forward, managing to strike Prisma in the face.

The older woman slid back and glared at her, holding her cheek. “Very well.” She reached out again to her Delphox and the Pokémon lifted its arms to teleport something to them. “I’ll see all three of you soon, if you can survive that is.” She smirked, her and her Delphox disappearing.   
And in her place stood Blue.


	5. Sin and Life and Death and I

Blue was more than a little confused.

All he knew was that one moment he was with that woman Prisma and suddenly he’s somewhere else, unbound, Pokéballs at his waist, completely free to attack the woman and her Pokémon. He didn’t hesitate, the sounds of yours and Red’s – yes, Red’s – screaming still filing his ears. He didn’t care if she’d managed to shove that Team Eclipse shirt onto him, he pulled the dark coat off and released his Pokémon.

He wouldn’t let her win. He’ll show her that she made a mistake setting him free.

“Machamp!” He shouted sharply, tossing the Pokéball into the air with a snap like lightning.

 

* * *

 

Gladion is about to draw his own Pokémon into the fight when to his surprise Lillie and Hau step forward flanked by your Silvally. “What are you-” He splutters, taking a step back as Hau’s Raichu comes to his aid looking much better.

“This is our job. Yours is to bring her back.” Lillie said, her mouth forming a thin line that demanded obedience. Fixing her eyes back to Blue’s Machamp, she called out her own Pokémon. Her Wigglytuff stood determined in front of her, crossing its stubby arms. “Are you ready?” She nodded to Hau.

Hau waved a hand at her and started laughing, his Alolan Raichu still hovering around him emitting soft Psychic waves. “Ready when you are.” He said, stretching his hand forward. His Raichu was off like a shot, the only evidence he’d moved being a sharp snap of Psychic energy hitting Blue’s Machamp.

 

Blue managed to warn the muscle Pokémon but Hau’s Raichu was too fast, he’d retained significant damage. Blue scanned the area, spotting a wild Oran berry and tossing it to his Machamp but by the time Machamp managed to chomp on the entire thing, Wigglytuff was standing in front of it.

“Play Rough!”

Blue called out to his Machamp but it was no use, the Pokémon passed out.

Through his eyes, he could see Prisma smirking, her Delphox twirling a tree branch in the air mocking him. “Is that all you can do, Blue Oak?” She frowned pityingly at him and Blue gritted his teeth, sending out another one of his Pokémon.

“Not even close, you witch.”

 

* * *

 

Prisma’s eyes gleamed purple as she saw the battle blaze from inside Blue’s mind. He seemed to hesitate at the Wigglytuff whenever he called out for his Pokémon to strike them down. It was because of that girl, the brunette in his memories with a chiming laugh and a smile and her teasing voice, always coming to the forefront of his mind. Prisma knew, this was the beginning of his fall. His mind became harder and harder to grasp as his conscious mind warred against hers. By the time she’d taken a look at the scene through her own eyes she’d caught a flash of yellow.

No, _two_ flashes.

She jumped back, just in time to evade the Silvally charging at her with wild abandon roaring in anger at her but was too late to dodge the attack of a second one. Her skin prickled at the electricity surging through her body almost shutting down her control over Blue. Rolling onto her knees she leaned back so she could look the blonde one in the eye.

“Where is she?” He said, his voice low and hoarse with barely restrained fury.

Prisma only smiled at how dramatic it all was. And yet, still too easy for her to manipulate the situation to get exactly what she wanted. “Oh? The little Queen? Hah, I think I’ll keep her for a bit.” She smirked as his face contorted in confused rage. “Don’t be like that, you had your chance and you didn’t take her.” She stood up, hands coming up to her side to grab one of Blue’s Pokéballs with her mind. “She was so pleased that you came to save her that day, she had so much faith in you. But… you let her down.”

“Shut up!” He threw his hand out, the two Silvallys moving in sync as they charged towards her.

The Pokéball flew from Blue’s belt to her hand and she unleashed Blue’s Alakazam. “Protect me.” She said, twisting the Alakazam’s mind to think that she was Blue.

Alakazam shot forward and threw his hands up to block the attack.

“Were you not moved by her pitiful cries, Aether President?” She raised her hand to her temple, reaching out to Gladion’s mind as they locked eyes. “Did you not feel anything?”

Gladion squinted at her, green eyes widening as he rooted into his pocket and flung a disc towards his Silvally. “Silvally! Catch!” Silvally looked up and seeing the disc threw its own Electric Memory to Gladion, plugging in the offered Psychic Disc. With a glare, Silvally clashed against the psychic force Prisma was slowly using to invade Gladion’s mind and repelled it.

Prisma stepped back, looking a bit upset but completely unruffled nonetheless. She looked more inconvenienced than anything, throwing her head back and making a hand gesture. “I’m tired. Delphox?” She called out, her faithful Psychic companion walked casually towards her flinging both Silvally’s back with a Psychic wave.

“Time for the finale.” She turned to Gladion and waved.

Honest to Arceus _waved_.

“Our next show is in Poni Island…” She held onto Delphox’s forearm and looked at Gladion through hazy purple ringed irises. “If you all live that long.”

Before any of them could grab her, Lillie shouted at him to look out.

A blur of yellow passed him and Tapu Koko rammed into Blue’s Aerodactyl knocking it out.

“No,” Blue fell to the ground clutching his head. “Red… [Y/N]… I couldn’t defeat her.”

Hau stepped forward, reaching out to him. “Blue?”

“LET THEM GO!” He flung his arms out, one last Pokéball in his hand. “I saved this, I won’t give up. I’ll make you let them go!” Flinging his arm out, a Charizard flew out of the Pokéball transforming midflight and turning jet black with blue flames erupting from its mouth. “Charizard!” He shouted. “Crush them.”

Charizard flew past Tapu Koko, past Lillie and Hau, and finally past a shocked Gladion letting out a loud roar as it set the Ruins of Conflict ablaze.

Tapu Koko cried out in rage, silent for a moment before taking flight.

 

Gladion watched Blue fall to the ground, like a limp puppet cut from his strings. Hau sprinted forward to catch him. “Blue? Blue!” He shook the older man but he wouldn’t wake. “Why- Why would she use him-” Hau shook his head. “None of this makes any sense. Why use Blue?” He asked, Lillie and Gladion coming to stand next to him.

“The Tapus respond to people who are worthy, to people that have something they want to protect. And not just that, to trainers with strong hearts.” Lillie muttered, recalling something she’d read in a book in Professor Kukui’s lab. “Maybe she doesn’t have anyone she wants to protect.”

She turned to Gladion, remembering you. Gladion’s thoughts fly to the Aether Foundation, to being defeated by Guzma and to you standing in front of him shielding him.

“Maybe she only has _herself_.”

 

* * *

 

Prisma stepped into her little cave of a room and breathed. “Check on the prisoners, Delphox.” She said, holding herself up as the Pokémon nodded and slowly left closing the door behind her.

Her knees shook and she clutched her head as they hit the floor, her eyelids fluttering shut as blackness takes her.

She’s unconscious and she knows it.

She hates it.

It’s only in her sleep that she confronts the demons lay in wait to abolish her, to crack her control and break her mentality. She surveys them all with thinly veiled disgust and fear. There is a new voice joining the many other voices today.

 ** _“I’ll destroy you.”_ ** The sneer of Alola’s Champion shakes the walls of her composure until she’s rudely awoken, sweating and breathing hard enough to hyperventilate. Still, your voice follows her.

You growl. **_“And you’ll be nothing but ash when I’m through.”_**

“No!” Prisma stands abruptly, ignoring the nausea that came with it. “I won’t let you.”

 _It’s time, then._ She thinks.

Time to check on Alola’s favorite Champion.

 

* * *

 

Blue opened his eyes and gasped.

“Blue!”

A pair of warm arms wrap around him as he takes in his surroundings. He stiffens at seeing the bed he was resting on but relaxed when he realized it wasn’t an operating table and he wasn’t strapped down and Red and you weren’t next to him-

Red. _You_.

“I couldn’t save you both.” He laughed manically, tears falling down his face and peppering his shaking hands. Looking up, he is met with a familiar pair of worried green eyes. “Green. I let them both down.” He said blandly.

Green frowned at him and slapped him a little on the cheek. “You’re alive. I’m sure they count that as a win.” She grins at him through eyes welling up with tears. “We can kick Prisma’s ass together now, right?” She raised her arms in what looked like a guts pose and smiled.

Blue breathed in shakily at the mention of that woman but eventually nodded, resolving himself to making up for it.

“I’ll tell you everything I know.”

 

* * *

 

“I was right.” Prisma chuckled to herself, footsteps loud as she entered your room again. Blue was no where to be found.

You didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing.

“Your friend, he got the attention of a Tapu because of his good intentions.” She smirked, a cold hand gripping your head as you convulse from electric shocks running up your arms and making your body twitch. “Good intentions that I manipulated. All that is left is to get the rest of the precious Tapus to distrust the pitiful great trainers of Alola and then no one will be left to approve of this wretched system.”

She let go of you, leaving you gasping for air and barely registering what she’d just said. “What?”

“Oh? You were awake? Good.” She leaned down and with a smirk whispered into your ear. “I will be the only one, the Kahuna and only Queen of Alola.” Prisma shoved you back and your head spins as your eyes flutter shut. “And _you_ are going to help me do it.”

 


End file.
